Axel Young Ones
Young Ones ' Axel', of the Young Ones Mob, was born on the 11 of November 2006 with two litter mates. Asterix was Axel's mother and Alexander was his father. After Axel and his litter-mates began to forage with the adults. Then on December 23, the Young Ones were out foraging and ran into the Whiskers slpinter group lead by Rocket Dog. The Young Ones ran away without known they were leaving Axel behind. He soon found himself alone. He began to cry for help. Whiskers Lucky for Axel, Logan, a subordinate male of the Whiskers, heared him crying and found Axel. At first he was confused on what to do but he finally took Axel to Rocketdog, the dominant female of the splinter group. She let him into the Whiskers. She recently lost her litter. Soon after Axel join, the splinter group reunited with the other half of the missing Whiskers, Rocket Dog hande dover leadership to her mother Flower who took over as dominant female again. She allowed Axel to stay. Not long after Flower died of a snake bite. Rocket dog took over as dominant female again. Some of the female gave brith. The female were Hawkeye, Finn, Flo, Petra and Ella gave birth to a mix litter of eight. The pups were Burdock, Squig, Amira, Rufus, Rhogan Josh, Murray, Chiriqui and Etosha. The Whiskers were now up to fourthy seven mebers the biggest they ever been. It was winter and the foraging was hard. The Whiskers had to sprea dout over a large area due to their large size. Some fo the Whiskers go seperaded and formed a new gorup. Monkulus took dominance of the new group called the Aztecs. Later Zaphod took some os his son on a roving trip and joined the Aztecs. Logan, Axel's saviour, went with them. Axel stayed with the group for a little over a year. Rocket Dog was biten by a snake and made a burrow move. Marico was left be hide and Axel came bacme a saved him. They made it to the new burrow. When Axel was two he started to rove. Then in June 2008, he left with a group of four other males on a roving trip. The group was made up of Machu Pichu ,Wollow, Rufus, Axel, and Rhogan Josh. Lazuli The five join the Lazuli group. Machu Pichu took dominace but was recovering from a bad snake bit. He lost dominance to his nephew Wollow who took dominant male position. All the males started to rover. Then in December, Machu Pichu and Rhogan Josh left the group and formed a group call PK that would soon be lost. Axel was one of the last Young Ones alive. His brith mob died out. Some Young Ones males had joined the Elveera and his two brothers were in the Chuckle Bros. Axel stayed in Lazuli for almost another year roving with Rufus and other Lazuli males. In October 2009, Axel left the Lazuli with two young Lazuli males named Lutzputz, and Prieska and was seen with Stop it and a wild meerkat. Axel sadly died in December of TB. He was the last Young Ones male alive. Meerkat Manor Axel was seen as a Zappa pup, son of Punk and Houdini, who was rescued by Mitch who played Logan after Axel got left behind from the group. In Meerkat Manor season 4 Axel was always around''' Mitch''' (Machu Pichu). Axel's father Alexander played Frank and his mother Asterix played Lola. Axel was seen saving Flashman (Marico) when he got left behind during a burrow move. It was said eh was returning the favore Mitch(Logan) had done for him. Family Mother: Asterix Father: Alexander Gandmothers: Morgause and Vivian Gandfathers: Keros and Stinker Great Gandmothers: Venus and Mabili Mate: Stop it Links Young Ones Mob Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob The PK Beebop's Group Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Roving males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:stop it's group meerkats